


Light it Up

by Onetruebirb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruebirb/pseuds/Onetruebirb
Summary: Megatron and Rodimus don't get much time to indulge being co-captains and all, but when they do they go all out.





	Light it Up

Rodimus was trembling from helm to heel strut as he waited in the darkened room for their scene to begin. He wasn’t exactly sure which emotion was winning the race through him but it was a heady mix of pure excitement and arousal and just a touch of nerves all rolled into one.

He heard Megatron’s pedesteps from behind him as he entered the room, finally off shift to find Rodimus right where he had told him to wait. Collar, cuffs and blindfold held in shaky golden servos out to him like a gift. He supposed it was in a way to get to tame the speedster. 

“You’re shaking, Rodimus.” Megatron noted as he plucked the collar from his servos, teasing the strong fabric between his digits as he stepped around behind Rodimus, carefully settling the violet collar around his throat and slowly buckling it up. Letting him feel the gentle press and pull of every movement. 

“I’m just excited, you know how I get, bouncing off the walls and all that.” Rodimus chattered, voice a tad higher than usual, Megatron noted, “We don’t get to do this often and it’s been so long and I’ve been waiting and I’ve been good and I just really want this.”

Megatron let him ramble knowing Rodimus needed to get it out of his system and that he really was excited for their session. It was rare that they both got offshifts at the same time and he had promised Rodimus this weeks ago. He really had been good in waiting. 

“Yes, I know, believe me I am excited too.” He hummed, trailing a digit along his audial and letting his lips brush the back of his helm, reaching around to take the blindfold and the cuffs from him. 

Rodimus’ frame was radiating heat already as he obediently put his arms behind his back without Megatron even having to ask which earned him another kiss to the helm before his wrists were secured together. There was one final step to their little ritual and Rodimus’ vents quickened as the blindfold slid down over his optics. Bright blue light reflected back at him for a split second before the world went dark behind the soft cloth. 

“Does everything feel right?” Megatron’s warm voice felt like it came from all around him but the servos on his shoulders anchored him in place.

He shifted a little, testing the cuffs and tipping his helm side to side, a shiver running through him making his spoiler flutter as the collar rubbed over the lines of his throat and sent a thrill through him. 

“Everything feels good.” Rodimus answered with a little nod focused now on the digit running up over his shoulder kibble all the way to the top and down over the side of the vents across his collar flare all the way to his chin where it was taken between thumb and foredigit and held. 

“You know the safe word if anything gets to be too much and you will use it.” Megatron stressed. 

“I’ll use it, I promise.” He reassured him, spark fluttering frantically in his chest knowing they were getting close, so close. 

“Good, we’re going to start now, no gag but I don’t want to hear a word out of you unless you need to stop.” Megatron’s voice dropped and dropped down to a low growl as he let go of Rodimus’ chin watching as the speedster nodded quickly, “On your knees.”

Rodimus sunk down with all the grace of a brick being tossed into a window, vents audible as his fans spun and he would have been embarrassed about his lack of style if it weren’t for the needy ache burning through him. He could already feel lubricant gathering behind his panel and he wanted so badly to open up but he hadn’t been told to and so he waited. 

Heavy vents falling from him as he knelt on the floor waiting for something to happen. He knew Megatron was there, he hadn’t moved, he could feel the heat of the larger mechs frame against his own and he was so close but he didn’t dare move. 

Sudden contact of a thumb brushing over his cheek had him jumping in surprise before he leaned into the touch. Focusing on the servo wrapping around the side of his helm, gripping his audial flare before he was pulled forward. Any other mech would have hurt him but Megatron wielded the power Rodimus gave him with such control. Enough force to lurch him off balance but not hurt him. 

A large pede stepped onto the top of his thigh, it hurt a little, the pressure but not enough to damage just enough for Rodimus to feel it, to know where he was, where he belonged right now as his helm was pulled forward and his cheek pressed against Megatron’s inner thigh. Nose right in the crook of his crotch, so close he could feel the heat of his array against his lips and smell the scent of lubricant.

“Good mech, you’ve been so well behaved lately, so good for your Master.” Megatron purred sending a full frame shudder right through Rodimus, the clatter of his plating almost covering up the sound of Megatron’s spike and valve panels retracting though there was no way Rodimus could miss the brush of his thick, pressurized spike against his cheek. 

“Show me what a good mech you can be.” 

Megatron hummed as he pushed Rodimus’ helm forward smushing his face up against his dripping valve. The smaller mech just the right height on his knees to be able to bury his face into the wet heat. Glossa quickly darting out to lick over the swollen lips and engorged outer node earning a purr of pleasure from above him. 

Licking away the lubricant as fast as it formed before wrapping his lips around his node and giving it a long suck the same way he would a spike. The slippery little nub popping from between his lips with a sinful sound before he dove back in to clear fresh lubricant away with his glossa. Exploring his plump valve like it was the very first time as some of the eager spring of his energy settled and he could focus better. Falling into the roll he loved to play so much as he deliberately sought out the spots he knew made Megatron weak in the knees. 

Far too soon he was pulled away and Megatron’s pede was gone from his thigh, thumb sweeping over his lubricant slick lips and his glossa darted out to clean them as well as catch that traitorous digit in its path. 

Megatron hummed pushing his thumb between those eager lips feeling the rasp of denta against the pad before soft glossa licked over and around it. Lips closing around his knuckle and sucking while his glossa bathed his thumb in attention. He let it continue for a few moments before he stood. Keeping Rodimus jaw trapped between his digits, thumb still in his mouth as he pulled him to his pedes. 

Rodimus shivered as the thumb was drawn from between his lips and digits trailed up over his cheek. Warm palm smoothing in place before it too was taken away but he knew what was coming and he steadied himself. Waiting. Anticipation rushing through him more furious than any of his dangerous stunts had ever gotten him. 

The sting of the slap turned his helm, vents stuttering in surprise before his engine revved and his knees wobbled. Gasping for vents as the sting was soothed by the same servo that had dealt it and he tried to hold back the whine, he really did, but it eked out of him anyway earning a chuff of laughter from Megatron. 

“You love this, love being under my thumb…” He purred as his servo drew back again, striking Rodimus cheek with measured force. Rodimus could take punishment, he knew he could, had seen it first hand but that wasn’t the point. He wanted Rodimus to feel with every ounce of himself exactly what was happening. 

“I’m still just as surprised as the first time you asked for this…” He hummed as he stroked over the cheek he had slapped, the soft metal turning rosey with energon as he gently cupped it in his dark servo. 

“It thrills me to the core that it was me you asked, that you want me.” He whispered, leaning in to press their lips together tasting his own lubricant on Rodimus’ glossa as he invaded his mouth. The speedster letting him claim him without a fight. 

“Such a good mech…” Megatron muttered with a soft parting kiss. 

Walking Rodimus backwards to the berth, he guided him to turn around when the back of his thighs brushed it and giving a balancing servo to help him up and get him kneeling in the middle of the large berth. 

Rodimus’ cheek tingled in the remnants of the sting he’d been given. He felt half delirious with the risk of it all even though he knew Megatron wasn’t going to hurt him that didn’t change the fact that he was here at his one-arch-enemies mercy and loving every second of it. Gasping as a servo felt up the inside of his thigh sliding through the lubricant that had managed to escape his panel. 

“Oh my, Rodimus, you must be positively soaking under there…” Megatron purred, dragging a diggit over his closed panel sending tantalizing sensations through it. “Open up for me…”   
  


Rodimus’ panel snapped back without him even having to think about it and he felt Megatron’s large frame press up against his back, the thick length of his spike sliding between his thighs and rubbing up against the overly sensitive folds of his valve pulling a needy whine as he squirmed back against him. 

“Ah, not yet.” Megatron chuckled slowly thrusting between his thighs smearing prefluid and lubricant alike over them both. 

It simultaneously felt like too much and not enough and Rodimus let his helm fall back against Megatron’s sturdy chest while the brush and rub of his spike over his valve and node sent ripples of pleasure through him. Megatron’s digits smoothing and teasing over his bound arms and shoulder kibble lighting up the fine sensornet that lay laced through the plating making Rodimus gasp when he found sensitive spots and squirm as he teased them. 

His mind felt lost in a swirl of need and pleasure as a servo landed between his shoulder blades and pushed him down into the berth putting his aft on display and Megatron rutted against him before dragging his servos down over his back to rest on his aft for a moment. The next had Rodimus jumping forward with a yelp as one of those servos cracked against his aft and he trembled as he pulled himself back to where he had been before. Warm palm smoothing over the stinging plating. 

“You’re such a good boy, Rodimus.” Megatron growled landing another smack and then another and Rodimus deemed not to count as his brain tried to decide whether he was in pain and danger but his valve clenched around nothing and dribbled lubricant down his thighs in pleasure. 

“You look so lovely like this, I wish you could see yourself.” He hummed pulling back from the trembling bot and trailing a digit down over his exposed valve watching him flinch and quiver as he traced around its entrance smearing lubricant over his digits before plunging two knuckle deep and listening to Rodimus moan.

“Listen to you, you sound so gorgeous, I could just eat you up.” Megatron continued pumping his digits in and out of his tight valve soaking in every little gasp and moan he was able to draw out of the speedster. 

Rodimus overloaded with a sharp cry burying his face into the berth as his frame tensed and shook. Valve clenching around Megatron’s digits as he worked him through it all the way to the tail end before he stilled letting Rodimus pant and wheeze as he tried to get his breath back. His armor lifted to expel the heat that was wafting off of him in waves with every labored vent. 

“Rodimus...I barely even touched your node, you must have been so pent up.” He cooed slowly starting to move his digits again as he added a third to the mix. 

Leisurely fragging him with his digits not in any rush to finish any time soon. This was about Rodimus right now and he was going to give him something to remember until they got a chance to play again. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me overloading so prettily on my digits, what should I do to you next, hm?” He mused even though he knew exactly what he wanted to do next as he drew his digits from his valve, wiping the excess lubricant on his aft before moving to Rodimus’ helm and reclining back. 

Rodimus’ finials twitched curiously as he felt Megatron move around him and the encasing heat of his thighs on either side of his frame along with the apex of heat and the scent of lubricant and ozone right in front of his nose and he licked his lips in anticipation. 

“I’ve got you…” Megatron rumbled from above him as a large servo pulled him up to slide a pillow under his chest before that valve was pressed back up against his lips. 

Hot and wet and he had his glossa at work immediately swirling around his outer node and dipping between those plump folds to taste the tight ring of his entrance that was steadily leaking lubricant now before he pulled back up to capture Megatron’s throbbing node between his lips and suck. Making the larger bot groan low in his chest as he stroked Rodimus’ helm and finials muttering words of encouragement and praise while he watched him. 

His vents starting to become heavy as his own overload built low in his stomach and he gently pushed Rodimus back earning him a little whine. 

“You’re fine, you’re just very talented with that glossa of yours.” He reassured him reaching out and pulling Rodimus forward in a somewhat awkward shuffle into his lap. 

Rodimus ample thighs spread around his hips and his spike caught between them as he held the smaller bot close and for a long moment just kissed him as he ran his digits up and down his back affectionately. Feeling Rodimus purring against him and the soft little coos of pleasure he made whenever they would break apart. Trailing sweet kisses up over his cheek to lick and nibble at his audial making Rodimus gasp and shiver Megatron smirked. 

“Sweetspark…” He whispered, “You know what happens next?”

As instructed Rodimus didn’t answer but his vents quickened and he ground up against him needily. 

“That’s right, I’m going to pull you in and bury my spike right deep inside that tight little valve of yours.” He spoke slowly, Rodimus trembling in his arms as he hung on every word. 

“And I’m going to frag you nice and slow just the way you like it until you overload so hard you see stars...and then?” He paused to lick a stripe over his audial and Rodimus stuttered a vent. 

“Then I’m going cum deep inside of you, right up in that sweet little chamber of yours.” Megatron rumbled as he pulled the speedster up, the head of his spike slipping between those plump folds to rest against his quivering entrance. 

“You know why I’m going to do that?” He mused sinking into Rodimus in one slow smooth motion feeling his valve clench and squeeze around him as he accommodated his length. 

“Because your mine, Rodimus.” He purred, capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss as he rocked his hips up into him slow and steady. Less of a vigorous motion but a teasing rock that let him feel the size of his girth and the stretch of his valve teasing all those inner nodes as Megatron’s digits found his outer node between them and began to rub and tease as Rodimus ground down on his spike. 

It didn’t matter that the build was slow and Megatron had to hold his patience as Rodimus gasped and twitched in his lap, helm resting against his shoulder. He ignored the softly muttered words swallowed up in moans of his name and little cursed as Rodimus slowly rose up to his peak. The jerk and grind of his hips becoming a little more desperate and Megatron could see the tension building in his frame like a rubber band until with one final pinch of his node it snapped and Rodimus cried out. 

His back bowing into a beautiful arch while Megatron held him safely by the hip with one servo and continued to tease his node with the other making him jump and squirm as he rode through his overload, lubricant gushing around his spike as that wonderful valve pulsed and squeezed around him and Megatron growled as he relinquished his hold on his node and placed his servo on his hip holding him firmly as he pulled him down, jerking his hips up into him a few more times before he overloaded hard with a growled ‘mine’ against his audial.

Transfluid spilling into him as Megatron’s spike pressed up against the ceiling of his valve spurting directly into the speedsters gestation chamber in heavy waves until he was spent. Spike twitching within the velvety confines of his valve as he smoothed his servos over Rodimus’ hips and thighs. 

“Good boy, you did so good, sweetspark.” He murmured, “You can speak now.”

Rodimus groaned, slumping against his chest as he continued to try and get his senses together while Megatron undid the cuffs and set them aside, massaging his wrists and servos making sure he was okay before moving onto the blindfold. 

“You doing alright?” Megatron asked as he undid the blindfold and added it to the pile watching Rodimus blink sleepy blue optics until they focused on him. 

“Yeah...I’m doing...amazing…” He purred happily leaning fully into Megatron while the collar was undone. “That was great...I feel like I could sleep for a millenia…”

Megatron laughed careful not to jostle Rodimus as he leaned back against the pillows letting Rodimus lay on him with his spike still nestled deep within his valve. 

“You going to let us get cleaned up any time soon?” He asked the sleepy speedster and Rodimus made a noise to the negative. “You get five clicks and then we shower, you know how much you hate cleaning dried lubricant off.”

Rodimus just yawned and nuzzled against him not seeming to accept the fact he would have to get up soon as he closed his optics relaxing under Megatron’s servos as the large bot stroked and pet him. 

“Fine..maybe you can have ten…” Megatron conceded not quite willing to break up this perfect moment quite yet. 


End file.
